tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Märklin Engine
|last_appearance = Blue Mountain Mystery |country_of_origin = * Germany * Island of Sodor |basis = DRG Class 80 |power_type = Steam |configuration = 0-6-0T |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 45 mph |designer(s) = Union Gießerei |builder(s) = Hohenzollern, Union, Wolf or Jung |year_built = Between 1927 and 1928 |number = 80 031 }} The "Märklin Engine" was an off-the-shelf Gauge 1 model used to haul rolling stock in the background of the first series for creating the illusion of business. It is a German Federal Railways 80 class 0-6-0 tank engine first produced by the German model railway maker Märklin in 1971. The Märklin Engine was first acknowledged in the crew member's dedication page on the Sodor Island Fansite. The page featured a behind the scenes photograph of the Märklin engine from the episode Tenders and Turntables. It then appeared on screen in The Flying Kipper in the background shunting and preparing the Flying Kipper for Henry to take away. The Märklin engine also appeared in Off the Rails and was used as one of the tarped workshop engines in Trouble in the Shed. It can also be seen in a still from Thomas' Train pulling a small goods train next to Henry at Knapford. When the second series started production, the Märklin engine was no longer needed and other engines were used to haul rolling stock in the background. Because of this, the model was cut up and used as set dressing. A scrap smokebox of the Märklin engine later appeared at Crocks Scrap Yard in Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party, the numbering and lettering was still visible on the model's smokebox door. A Märklin BR 80 chassis was later used to push trucks along and is seen in Put Upon Percy. A scrap model of the Märklin engine was later included in Blue Mountain Mystery in a scene at Vicarstown Dieselworks by Greg Tiernan as a nod to the scrap engines seen in the background of series past. Appearances Television Series= , Thomas' Train , Tenders and Turntables , Trouble in the Shed , The Flying Kipper and Off the Rails * 'Series 3' - Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party * 'Series 4' - Toad Stands By * 'Series 5' - Stepney Gets Lost , Toby's Discovery , Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach and Busy Going Backwards Specials * '''2005' - Calling All Engines! * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery Music Videos * Series 5 - It's Great to be an Engine * Blue Mountain Mystery - Blue Mountain Mystery Books *'1992' - Edward and the Party }} Trivia * The locomotive's smoke box door was used for City of Truro. * The locomotive was also used as the basis for Puffa and the Goods Engine from Thomas & Friends' sister show TUGS, though Puffa is modified with a 19th century diamond smokestack, an oil-burning headlamp and a cowcatcher. Gallery File:Thomas'Train53.jpg|The Märklin engine pulling a goods train (left of Henry) File:Thomas'Train61.JPG File:TroubleintheShed21.png|The Märklin engine in the workshop (second left) File:TheFlyingKipper4.png|The Märklin engine's "cameo" in The Flying Kipper File:OfftheRails34.png|The Märklin Engine's "cameo" in Off the Rails File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty5.PNG|A scrap Märklin BR 80 smokebox with the numbering and lettering still visible File:RustytotheRescue27.png|A scrap Märklin BR 80 cab piece File:ToadStandsBy2.png|A scrap Märklin BR 80 cab piece on the left next to Oliver File:CallingAllEngines!69.png|A scrap Märklin BR 80 cab piece on right next to Percy File:BlueMountainMystery378.png|A scrap Märklin BR 80 in Blue Mountain Mystery File:BlueMountainMystery379.png File:Marklin.jpg|The Märklin engine in a behind the scenes photo File:MärklinEngineBasis.png|The Märklin engine's basis External links * Tim Staffel's interview with Sodor Island Fansite * Robert Gauld-Galliers' interview with Sodor Island Fansite * BR 80 on Modellbau-Wiki de:,,Die Märklin-Lokomotive" es:La Locomotora Märklin he:הקטר מבית מרקלין ja:メルクリン機関車 pl:Marklin ru:Мэрклин Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Standard gauge Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Germany Category:Visitors Category:Unnamed Engines Category:Scrapped Engines Category:International characters